Pop Music
by DJ Phychugirl
Summary: Duck gets a bit…angry over Banbi blasting loud music. *This is just a quick story I wrote whilst working on 'Hold Me'! It may have more chapters later.*


Pop Music  
  
Written by: DJ Phychugirl  
  
Summary: Duck gets a bit…angry over Banbi blasting loud music. Short, and hopefully sweet! ^^;;  
  
Note from the author: Disregard all other stories I've written. . .and this will make sense. Also, this story goes out to my boyfriend. . .who is 18. . .and I'm 14. . .x.o;; Almost just like Banbi and Duck! So, yeah, this story is supposed to be influenced by us. . .enough of that.  
  
  
  
I shifted in my bed uneasily as I tried to sleep. God damn it…I hate not sleeping in my own room. And with Bat, Meat, and Jason? Please, those idiots snore so loudly, it sickens me…So yeah, those idiots dragged me up this place, Dance Summit 2001: Bust A Move. I remember I watched the first one, two years ago, on TV…Maaan, they all sucked!! …except for that cool guy who liked hamburgers…Me and Meat cheered that guy on!! …stupid pigtailed chick won. Well, yeah, Bat wanted us to get some publicity as a gang, so he joined us up for this. So far, it's been pretty fucking lame.  
  
I miss my mom. Man, if I were with her, she'd make me some of her good ol' cinnamon rolls… "I'm hungry…", I said quietly, and grimaced from my bed. I guess I was too sleepy to rant. I rolled over in my bed. Time for sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
I woke up, to stupid music. It was girly. Ew, poppy music for preps. I noticed the others were sound asleep…idiots. Who could sleep through this crap? I noticed that it was 9:00. . .too early for them. Heavy sleepers suck ass.  
  
I got up, realizing I was still in my sweats from the day before…I'm not gonna change in front of those fools. I looked out the door. I looked for where the source of sound was coming from. Well, blow me down, it was next door. And blow me down, once more! The source of the preppie music was from the preppie group, the School Mates! …fuck that.  
  
I knocked on that stupid door, trying to be loud enough for those idiots to hear. They didn't hear, obviously. So, I knocked harder. Alas! Someone opened the door. She was…short. And what was up with the blue hair…?  
  
"Hel...lo?" The girl looked up at me. Her looks caught me off-guard. She was dark-skinned, and had light brown eyes. They…were entrancing. I shook my head after looking into her eyes for a second.  
  
"Yo, man, my friends are still sleepin'…and, well, your music is annoyin' me." I ran one hand through my long blonde hair, and one in my pocket. "Turn it down."  
  
She scoffed and leaned on one of her feet. "Why?" she asked, angrily.  
  
"Because, I fucking said so…" This little child was annoying me…I clenched my fist a bit.  
  
She put her hand on her hip, "I don't want to, so I won't."  
  
I ran my fingers over the handgun at my waist. Luckily, she hadn't noticed it. "Turn the fucking shit off, people are trying to fucking sleep!" She grimaced at my excessive use of curses.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" she tease, sticking her tongue out at me.  
  
At this point, I was ready to blast her fuckin' head off. I bit my lip in an attempt to keep myself from decking that bitch in the mouth right there. "Just turn it off, or else."  
  
"Or else what?" She asked, tauntingly.  
  
I pulled out my handgun, and held it menacingly to her head. "Or else I fuckin' blow your stupid brains out." The girl quaked and closed her eyes shut. Holy shit, I didn't mean to do that. I got to my senses, and took my gun from her head, as she cried at the door.  
  
"Ah, shit. Whoa, kid, stop. The gun wasn't even loaded." She just cried more. "Look!" I pulled the trigger into the air a few times. Nothing happened except for a small clicking sound when the trigger was pulled. "See?! Stop cryin', kid!"  
  
She stared coldly into my eyes. "Leave me alone." She started to go back into her room…  
  
…to tell her friends.  
  
…that I held a gun to her head.  
  
…and I just got out of juvy hall 6 months ago.  
  
"No, stop!" I grabbed her arm. She screamed.  
  
"Let go of me!" She yelled, as she resisted.  
  
"Stop, listen to me!" She looked tearily into my eyes.  
  
There was a bit of a silence for a few minutes.  
  
I mustered up the strength to say something to her.  
  
"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far."  
  
She stared at me blankly. …yeah, okay, she didn't know what to say. I wouldn't, either.  
  
I bit my lip a bit, and tried to hold back tears. I couldn't believe what I had done. I threatened to murder a kid…I already was arrested before for almost killing a guy! Note to myself: Control my anger.  
  
I kneeled to her. She was on the ground crying, by the by. I ran my fingers through her blue hair. She looked up from her hands to look at me. "Hey, what's your name?"  
  
She looked at me like I was crazy. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at me strangely. "It's Banbi."  
  
"That your real name, or an alias?" Just trying to keep conversation going…  
  
"My real name."  
  
"Oh. Uh, if you haven't guessed by my shirt, my name's Duck. My real name's Brandon…" I patted her back. "Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that…I've been told I need to control my anger…"  
  
Banbi smiled at me. "I see. Well, you're forgiven." I smiled.  
  
Good. Got the kid off my back.  
  
So, now I can leave, right?  
  
Well…I couldn't.  
  
No, not manners or anything. I just, didn't feel like moving. This kid gave me a sense of…happiness…hard to explain.  
  
I started to smile more. She smiled back at me.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" She asked me. I was still in my stupor, so I dumbly stated back,  
  
"'Cause I'm sitting with the cutest girl ev—crap." I grabbed my head. What a thing to say to a girl I just met…  
  
She blushed madly.  
  
Aww, crap.  
  
"You really think that about me…?" She seemed surprised…  
  
I nodded. "I guess." What can I say? I have a fuckin' soft spot…  
  
She bit her lip happily and she started to cry. Aww…not again…  
  
I hugged her close to me, as she cried into my chest. I could smell her girly candy-like body spray tingle my nose…nice. She breathed in heavily and out heavily. I lifted her up from my chest, and looked at her. "What's wrong?" I wiped her tears and gave her a kiss at the top of her head.  
  
"I'm…sorry…Brandon."  
  
It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. No, really. The nicest thing anyone ever said to me before that was, "Fuck off, kid."  
  
I lifted her chin up to the level of my lips, and brought them to mine. I kissed her softly, as she held onto my shoulder with her hand. As we moved our faces away, I spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry, too, Banbi…"  
  
  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
